Deep Breath
Deep Breath is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the first case of Fario. It takes place in Church Valley, a district based in Fario. Plot Lead Inspector Diaz welcomed the player when Chief Bennett inform them they was murder at a public pool. At the Crime Scene they found young swimmer named George Tate and torned paper. After pieced it back the player discover a love letter from his girlfriend Stella Gibbs. Coroner Andre Jovich found a lot of water in his lungs and concluded that he was killed by drowning, but when he was drowned he was unconscious because he was knocked out by a blunt object. Later on, his stolen car was found near the airport. In his car, bloody glass peices was found which was from a teapot. After analysis Kim Smith confirm it was the blood of the victim and the killer. Lead Inspector Diaz and player arrested Jack Gibbs for murder of George Tate. On trial, Jake confessed murder, but he said he do that to protect Stella. Judge York gifted him with 28 years in prison. After the trial, Chief Irving Bennett wanted to talk with a player. He congratulated the rookie on their excellent work and offer him official police badge and said him to meet a second partner Lena Hopper in the break room. Meanwhile, Stella wanted to speak to the player and Diaz. She said she was attacked at a public pool. Later on player and Diaz arrested John McJoy for the attack. Summary Victim * [[George Tate|'George Tate']] Murder Weapon * Drowning Killer * [[Jack Gibbs|'Jack Gibbs']] Suspects Marco De Pablo (Swimmer) Appearance * The suspect has scratches. * The suspect wear green clothing Stella Gibbs (Victim girlfriend) *Profile: Appearance * The suspect wears green clothing. Daniel White (ex prisoner) * The suspect had military training Appearance * The suspect has scratches. Profile * The suspect had millitary training Appearance * The suspect has scratches. Jack Gibbs' ('Solider')' Profile * The suspect had millitary training. Appearance * The suspect wears green clothing. * The suspect has scratches. Quasi-suspect(s) [[Lena Hopper|'Lena Hopper']]' ('Detective')' [[John McJoy|'John McJoy']]' '() Killer's Profile * Killer had millitary training * Killer wear green clothing * Killer is a man * Killer blood type is A+ * Killer has scratches Crime Scenes: Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Public Pool (Clues: Victim's body, Torn Paper; Victim identified: George Tate; New Suspect: Marco De Pablo) * Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Drowning; Attribute: The killer had military training) * Examine torn paper (Result: Love Letter; New Suspect: Stella Gibbs) * Talk to Marco (Prerequisite: Public Pool investigated) * Talk to Stella (Prerequisite: love letter restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim House) * Investigate Victim House (Clues: Locked device, faded contract) * Examine Locked device (Result: Victim phone) * Analyze Victim Phone (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer wear green clothing; New Suspect: Daniel White) * Examine faded contract (Result: Swimming contract) * Analyze Swimming contract (03:00:00; Result:Marco contract) * Question Marco about contract (Prerequisite: Swimming contract analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2 (3 stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim Car (Prerequisite: Unlocked Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Box) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Picture) * Examine Picture (Result: New Suspect: Jack Gibbs) * Examine Box (Result: Expensive Necklace) * Analyze Expensive Necklace (15:00:00 Result: Stolen by Daniel) * Talk to Jake Gibbs (Prerequisite: Examined picture) * Talk to Daniel about stolen necklace (Prerequisite: analyzed necklance) * Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Olympic Pool (Clues: locked box, Car key) * Exemine Box (Result: Rope) * Analyze Rope (12:00:00; Additude: Killer is a man) * Ivestigate Car Trunk (Prerequisite: Investigated Olympi Pool; Clues: Broken glass, bloody napkin) * Analyze Bloody napkin (15:00:00; Killer bood type is A+) * Exemine Broken glass (Result: Teapot) * Investigate Victim work table (Prerequisite: exemined broken glass; Clues: paper) * Exemine paper (Result: Skin Cells) * Alanyze Skin Cells (12:00:00; Additude: Killer has scratches) * Arrest the Killer! * Go to Holly Blood (1/6) (no stars) Holly Blood ('''1/6)''' * Talk to Lena (Prerequisite: unlocked Holly Blood (1/5);Reward Burger) * Talk to Stella (Prerequisite: unlocked Holly Blood (1/5)) * Investigate Public Pool (Prerequisite: Talk to Stella; Clues: Stella Purse) * Exemine Stella purse (Result: broken phone) * Exemine broken phone (Result Stella's phone) * Analyze Stella's phone (06:00:00; Result: Picture of local drug dealer) * Back Stella her purse (Prerequisite: Analyzed Stella's phone; Reward 5,000 coins) * Arrest local drug dealer (Reward: 100XP) * Move to next crime (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Church Valley